


Still Here

by rufousnmacska



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Kingdom of Ash, abraxos - Freeform, blackbeak witches, crochan witches, ironteeth witches, the thirteen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufousnmacska/pseuds/rufousnmacska
Summary: A manorian story set towards the end of Kindgom of Ash(KoA spoilers!)





	Still Here

 

Manon watched as people crowded the floor after Aelin and Rowan’s dance. The atmosphere was a strange mixture of elation and grief. She wondered if she might be the sole source of the grief. A look around the room told her that was far from the truth, but it did nothing to ease the hole inside her.

Here only because of Glennis’s insistence, Manon itched to leave. To be up in the aerie with Abraxos, where she wouldn’t have to look and act like she was present. Like she was anything more than a shell.

Petrah had insisted as well. And Bronwen.

Who were they to her though? She didn’t need to do anything they said. Glennis, maybe, was deserving of the respect of her station.

But the others were simply clan leaders, now answering to her. At least until they returned home and began to rebuild, deciding how they were going to live together again.

The thought of home made Manon’s chest ache and she turned her gaze in the direction of the hollowed out site on the plain in front of Ornyth. The blast had hollowed her too, emptied her. She hadn’t felt it’s true impact, the full force of it, until the final battle had ended. Until the clean-up was underway and people began to breathe again. That’s when it hit her. That’s when she felt the most alone.

Dorian had done as much as he could, and she thanked the Three-Faced Goddess daily that he was still here. And Abraxos too. By his side was where she always longed to be. Especially now.

Shifting in her chair, she forced herself to watch the festivities. Glennis was speaking with Lysandra, and Dorian was dancing with Yrene.

The healer had unnerved her. The moment they’d met, the woman had hugged Manon as if they’d known each other for decades. As if Manon was not a lethal Ironteeth witch. _Crochan too_ , she reminded herself. _Perhaps that_ has _visibly softened me_ , she thought with a grim, huffed laugh. It was true though. How else could she be leading her people home if they had not witnessed her heart break all those... Was it days? Weeks ago?

Manon didn’t know. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept for any length of time. Most nights she went to bed with Dorian and lay there, wide eyed, until she went up to the aerie.

She’d catch the fleeting looks of concern on his face, but he never brought it up. He’d told her that whenever she wanted to talk to him, he’d be there. But he wasn’t hounding her. Thank the Goddess.

A figure moved up beside her and she realized she’d been staring at the table. At nothing.

Slowly, she turned to find Dorian standing next to her, his hand held out.

A dance? Was he insane?! Her temper began to flare until she caught the look in his eyes. Not concern, or pity. Something else, something steady and knowing. He knew where she wanted to be.

When Manon stood and accepted his offered hand, he smiled and led her into a dark hallway. He said nothing as he walked her through corridors, up stairs, and out onto the balcony that held most of the wyverns.

Abraxos was curled up alone by the far edge.

“You knew? That this is where I come at night?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“I may have checked up on you once or twice,” he admitted.

Dorian took her to Abraxos and when she sat down, sighing at the warmth from her wyvern’s body, he turned to go.

“Wait,” she said.

As he turned, she caught the flash of his eyes, sapphire brightened by unshed tears.

“Will you stay?”

The words hung between them. She hadn’t even realized, hadn’t remembered that she’d spoken them once before. Manon knew he’d wanted to stay then, but couldn’t.

Knew that he wanted her to stay now, or rather, go, with him... she felt that every time he looked at her. But he never said it. Never asked it of her. Because now she was the one who wanted to, but couldn’t. Not yet anyway. 

He sat down and pulled her into his arms, his added warmth making her sigh again. She felt him kiss the top of her head. “Of course, witchling.”

Manon didn’t remember falling asleep. When she woke, still in Dorian’s arms, still resting against Abraxos, she watched the sun begin to peek over the horizon. They were so high above the plain she could see the far off mountains clearly. The immense depression too.

Where her Thirteen had sacrificed themselves. Ensuring the city would survive, that she would survive, that their people would survive.

Golden rays burst from the clouds and illuminated that spot. Just for a second, before the clouds moved and the sun shone on another place.

But that second was long enough for her to feel them. She stood and went to the balcony, tears building in her eyes. She’d felt them, all twelve of them, in her heart. They were still here too.

Perhaps she only felt it because she’d been emptied and there was nothing else there. But it didn’t matter. Her brave Thirteen would always be part of her.

_Live, Manon. Live._

Abraxos let out a moan and she turned to find both him and Dorian watching her. The king wore the faintest smile and she tried to return it, though she didn’t know if she’d succeeded. His eyes lit up, as did his face. Just a little.

He kissed her cheek and turned to leave. “I’ll have some breakfast waiting for you when you get back.”

Abraxos moaned again, eager to take to the sky.

Manon watched Dorian go, thanking the Goddess once again. Another thanks filled her as she climbed onto her beloved wyvern, and he jumped into the sky.


End file.
